The Choice
by Hermione Granger4
Summary: This is a continuation on The Beginning. It's going to be multi-chapter, and it has a possibility of bringing Rachel back, and maybe saving the Animorphs! WOOHOO!
1. Default Chapter

This was my way of continuing The Beginning, as written by K.A. Applegate. I couldn't bare to think that they would die that way, and Cassie would have to live with the knowledge that she 'betrayed' her friends.  
I Hope You like this, and this is the first of many chapters. Disclaimer: These are not my characters, they are K.A. Applegates.  
  
  
The Choice  
Chapter 1  
As told by Jake  
  
ZAP! Everything disappeared, and in its place was nothing but white. The Animorphs were there, well, the ones left. The other passengers on the ship were absent. As I looked around, I noticed that Cassie was here too!  
  
"Cassie, you're not suppose to be here!" I said. I turned, and realized that we weren't dead... yet. The Elimist was standing, just watching us. He had a serene look on his face, as if he didn't have a care in the world. The ironic thing was that he knew what was going to happen, so he shouldn't have to worry if he knew.  
  
I Have Brought Her Here. It Is Only Fitting That You Have The Choice.  
  
"What Choice?" I asked, knowing that as always with the Elimist, it would be a big choice involving our lives.  
  
You Are Being Given A Chance To Save Yourselves. It Is An Important Decision, So Choose Wisely.   
  
"What do you mean, save ourselves?" asked Cassie. They were all as confused as I was. I didn't want to be the leader again. I wanted to have anyone take that responsibility from me. I knew that the Elimist couldn't interfere, but something was odd here.  
  
Crayak Has Changed The Rules By Taking Over Ax. This Means That I Have One Chance To Change The Rules. It Means That If You Are Willing To Fight Again, Just One More Time, It Will Give You A Chance To Change History.  
  
"Can I just say that THIS IS INSANE!" said Marco for old times sake.  
  
"No kidding...." I said. "So your saying that we are being given the chance to fight. That's nice, but what are we fighting for?"  
  
Your Friend's Lives.  
  
No one spoke for a moment. We just gaped. "What's at stake though. If you give us the chance to fight, and we die, are we dead? For good?  
  
Yes. If You Win, Rachel and Aximili Will Live. If You Win, But One Or More Of You Die, They Remain Dead, While Aximili And Rachel Return.  
  
Everyone remained silent for awhile, before Cassie finally spoke. "We have no right to decide what happens to Rachel. Only she could decide that. Ax would have to tell us if he wanted to risk our lives for him. We need them to give you an answer....  
  
"Hey, wait a minute," said Marco. "What about us? I mean, we were a second away from becoming crash dummies in space. What happens after we fight?"  
  
If You Win, You Will All Be Taken To A Location Of Your Choice. If Lose, You Return To Where You Were. I Cannot Bring Rachel Or Ax To Tell You This. If You Decide To Accept My Offer, They will Accompany You.  
  
"Well, that's not a good thing...."said Marco, an odd look of acceptance over his face. Everyone knew except Cassie that if we 'lost' we would die. Cassie would still be on Earth.  
  
"It's the same as it always is, a vote." I declared. I Thought I knew what would happen, and I was right. A unanimous vote to go for it.  
  
"Wait, Cassie, you shouldn't do this. You have so much to look forward to on Earth. Don't waste it...." I started, but she cut me off.  
  
"I want Rachel back, and if I die doing it, so be it." She said. There was no arguing there.   
  
"Are you going to give us any details on what were fighting exactly?" Asked Marco.  
  
I Have Made A Last Deal With Crayak. You Will Be Fighting Yourselves....  
  
"HUH?" we said in unison.  
  
You Have Been Duplicated, And Your Minds Changed To Be For Crayak. The Only Difference Is Your Eyes. Your Duplicate's Ones Are Red. They Are Evil, And If They Live, Will Be Crayak's Minions, So Do Not Think That It Is Evil To Kill.  
  
I was glad to hear the Elimist say that, because I was worried about Cassie, and what she would say about this. She nodded, as if knowing what he said was true.  
  
Are You Ready?  
  
I looked at each of my companions before saying, "LET'S DO IT!"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  



	2. Chapter 2

YAY! The next parts coming up... right now! Woohoo! Disclaimer: These are not my characters, but instead the wonderful, magnificent K.A. Applegates.  
  
Chapter 2  
As told by Rachel  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Flash! All I could see were stars for a moment, before my eyes cleared. Then things started to clear up. I saw Cassie, who suddenly burst into tears. Jake, eyes red from crying. Ax, looking the same as ever... and Tobias running towards me in his human form, one tear rolling down his cheek. As he reached me, he embraced me so tight I could hardly breathe, and before I could say a word kissed me.  
  
"Well, Xena's back..." whispered Marco behind my back, as we broke apart. Everyone crowds around me, as I started to remember where I was supposed to be... THE BLADE SHIP! Only, this couldn't be the blade ship. The other strange thing was that everyone looked so much older, except that this place was so odd, I didn't take notice to that.  
  
"Where are we?" I asked, getting annoyed. This was so odd, I thought that I was suppose to be on the blade ship, about to be killed by a polar bear. I needed some answers, and I needed them NOW!  
  
"Well, I guess we have some explaining to do." Said Cassie, as she wiped away her tears. "You see, this is three years after you... well, died."  
  
"Wait, if I'm dead, then are all of you...." I started, but Jake shook his head.  
  
"At least not yet," Jake continued. "but you see, the Ellimist has given us a second chance. Crayak took over Ax's body, and broke some rule in their game, so the Ellimist could break the rules once. He's given us a second chance."  
  
At this, Ax and I were completely at a loss, so they went over the whole thing again. Basically, we won the war, but I died. They were all living happily, until Ax dissapeared, and so the Ellimist saw his chance to save us, and has struck a deal. We need to capture the Ellimist's Orb, and Crayak's staff, or kill all of our "twins." Me personally, I'd go for killing our twins, but that's just me.  
  
As we look around, we see that this world is divided in half. On one side, there's blue skys, with sun, beautiful waterfalls, and plants and animals all over the place. On the other side, there's dark stormy skies, with a reddish bronze color instead of the usual blue. There are odd looking animals out there, with large theeth, and poisonous looking plants.  
  
"Didn't the Ellimist say something about his side's animals helping us, and Crayak's animals harming us, and misleading?" asked Marco.  
  
"Something like that..." replied Jake.  
  
"Well," I said, knowing what we had to do... "LET'S DO IT!"  



End file.
